Family first
by MarvelShiper19374
Summary: Hi guys and girls i am new to this and i have 9 chapters i am finished with this story but if you review i may make another story about them?
1. Chapter 1

Starmora Fanfiction Chapter 1

Come on peter it's been a week Gamora said he nearly blew us up making that bomb and he keep's taking apart my ship Peter said. Come on Rocket my friend he's family he just...  
Rocket cut him off he's just an a hole who wont let me work i am groot Groot said fine i'll talk to him scowled Rocket. Hey Peter hey Rocket if you want me to build without using your ship we need to stop at Xander said Rocket fine said Peter we need more supplies anyways.

2 hours later The milano has landed Peter said i am groot Groot said as he ran out yes Rocket said time to get out Rocket went off to a part shop while Drax went to get supplies with Groot which left Gamora and Peter alone at the milano Gamora was in the common room resting i wonder if she would like some music he thought Peter put in awesome mix 1 and sat on the couch beside her she immditly noticed he was staring quit it she said is there something on me she said no there is nothing wrong with you it's just...did you know your beautiful he said she felt her cheeks turn dark green in embarassment he looked deeply into her eyes she turned her head away and to change the subject she said let's go watch a movie he just said ok. How about one of these she layed down 3 different movies, the wizard of oz,star wars the last jedi,a walk in the park,  
he said how about this one and pointed to a walk in the park they sat on the couch togather after awhile he slowly wrapped his arms around her neck instead of backing up she just layed her head on his shoulder cuddling closer. 15 minutes later they were both asleep when Rocket Drax and Groot arived wake up "love birds" Rocket said but there not birds metaphor you idiot Rocket grumbled. both Gamora and Peter woke up Peter unwraped his arm as Gamora lifted her head what have you been upto since i left Rocket said while making kisses noises laughing i am groot no groot we were just watching a movie and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Starmora Fanfiction Chapter 2

It was late one night when Peter was about to go to bed when he heard Gamora

rocking in bed it looked like she was having a nightmare he went to go sit on her

bed t'ill she stopped when she woke up crying he walked over and asked her if she

was ok and she said were you spying on me no i just heard you shaking and i wanted to

make sure you were ok nightmares? yes she said softly i too have nightmares about my

time with the ravenger's and the last few months with my mom...Gamora quietly listened

some how being close to him made her feel more relaxed...she had brain cancer when she

died she asked me to take her hand and did you she asked kindly no to take her hand would

be like accepting her to die he said sadly i have nightmares about Thanos killing my parents

and training me to be a cold blooded killer he took her hand and laced his fingers with her

own she said we are both victim's of nightmares for differnt reason's good night Peter

said as he went to walk to his room wait she said will you sleep here with me tonight

suprising herself a little bit he turned around her face was blushing dark green again

he walked over and said i would love to she rolled over a little bit so he could lie

down he layed down and put his arms at his sides she took his arms and wrapped them

around her waist and snuggled in until her back was touching his front he had to admit that

she looked adorable and dangerous at the same time. He said good night and pressed a kiss

on Gamora's head she said good night Peter and they fell asleep. When Peter woke up in the

morning he realized that he was in Gamoras bunk but what was really strange was that she w

was relaxed and smiling before he realized what he was doing he started to dig his face into her

hair then massage her shoulders she woke up and realized what he was doing and she said that

feels...nice Peter so he rubbed her shoulders until he heard Rockets voice in the doorway saying

getting quite an early start there love birds Gamoras face started blushing again Peter said SHUT UP!

SHUT UP! Gamora just threw a knife from by her bed 2 inches from his face he ran away screaming

do you always have a knife with you Peter said with a smirk on his face well she said laughing

its probley time to get up said Peter Drax came running from the pilot seat saying there is a

mission alert what is it why do you look so scared Gamora said we are going to Terra Peter

gasped and almost passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Starmora Fanfiction Chapter 3

30 minutes before we land Drax said Gamora walked over to Peter who was rubbing

his hands together trying to calm his nerves its gonna be ok Gamora said grabbing

his hands i'm here with you yeah but i haven't been here since well..my mom...um since

Yondu picked me up he said gently squeezing her hand come here she said hugging him

he slowly relaxed.

Where here Drax said landing at the avengers tower Tony Stark and Pepper were standing

there waiting for them. I don't like aliens Tony said why Pepper said there helping us

what if they betray us and help the Chitauri look at that one shes green and thats a talking

raccoon and i don't even know what that one is he just has weird markings come on Tony your

being rude and we need there help Pepper said fine he said whining hi Gamora said hi Pepper said

what do you need us for Peter said harshly well Chitauri have been coming here and they are

attacking S.H.I.E.L.D for the tesseract we are going to move it to a safe place we need you to

protect it while we travel it whats in it for us Rocket said well rodent i will give you 50,000,000

units Tony said 50,000,000 deal said Rocket.

3 Hours Later

Rocket on you right Gamora shouted as she kicked of the Chitauri and slashed her sword through

its head Peter was off shooting three other ones Drax stabbed one then another then came over

and sliced off ones hand then anothers head where almost there shouted Peter one sliced

Gamoras side Peter ran over and shot it in the head then the chest until it stopped attacking but

she was hurt when they arrived he quickly left with Gamora they arrived at the milano and he

grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around her waist and got her a new shirt because

hers was covered in blood he turned around and covered his eyes until she said ok you can look

now are you ok he asked her yes i'm fine sore though lets head to the tower ok he said. They

walked in and saw Rocket Drax Tony and Pepper playing a game called twister they look

uncomfortable Gamora said giggling spin the wheel Rocket said ok Peter said as he walked over to

a flat cardboard wheel he spun it it says right hand on green they all moved and fell both Peter

and Gamora just started laughing oh hahaha SHUT UP jerks said Rocket you know its getting late

and its dinner time Drax said lets get something to eat Tony said i thought you didn't like aliens

Pepper said smugly that's before i knew ho fun they are he said he ran to catch up with them

when he did he grabbed Gamoras shoulder and said what if we go get...but he was cut off by a

swift kick to the gut don't touch me Gamora said ok Tony said groaning fun but dangerous he

mumbled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Starmora fanfiction chapter 4

2 Days after landing in Xander _  
What should we spend our money on Rocket asked how about we go to the bar Drax sugested i am groot Groot agreed ok then lets go Peter said. When they arrived his friends sat down at a table and Gamora sat on a stool next to him he looked across the room and what he saw really suprized him he saw a blue skinned woman three seats down from him if her skin was any give away it was a kree woman not only that but she was angry the woman that tryed to tear out his thorox was coming towards him he said Gamora lets go get some air Drax said no friend stay a little longer yeah Peter whats the rush Rocket said Gamora looked like she was going to say something but stopped his friends had distracted him long enough for her to get close i know i need to applo...but he was interupted by a slap to the face and then a punch to his arm you are disrespectful and stubborn and a dick who use's girls as toys oh and look your green girlfriend is siding with you he looked down and relized Gamora was holding his hand she continued i should have killed you when i had the chance what was that? Gamora said with a sickeningly sweet voice Peter knew that tone all to well there was nothing sweet about it someone was gonna get hurt she continued he tryed to skip out on me in the morning so i tryed to tear out his thorox she suddenly punched the kree girl in the face and very swiftly kicked her flat on her back still want that air Gamora asked he simply nodded yes. They walked for a long time he could tell she was angry but strangly none of her anger was directed at him he finally had the courage to ask her what was that back at the bar? he asked she hurt you she said yeah well after who i was i deseved all that and more plus ive been called worse Peter said no Peter she hurt you she said pressing her hands on his chest where his scar is oh Peter said i won't let anyone hurt you agian she said with a little bit of protectiveness in her voice.

They walked back to the milano togather what have you been upto said Rocket yes friends that kree girl left angry said Drax we just went for a walk and talked Gamora said i am groot yes Groot i really did beat up that kree girl Gamora said Groot just smiled. We have an alert from the Nova prime Peter said she wants to see us immeditly i wonder why Gamora said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Starmora fanfiction chapter 5 _  
Hello Nova prime Peter said hello Gardians we have a slight problem the orb has been takin WHAT!Peter screamed we think the collector has takin it he has a new device that when he presses a button all security systems shut down why he took the orb is yet to be determined but we need you to get it back the Nova prime said you said it would be safe screamed Rocket now we have to retrive it again Drax said im sorry but we need you Nova prime said before turning off her screen. Great everytime we think were in the clear something comes up Rocket said. I am groot yes were going to help them right guys Peter said all of them just grumbled come on were the gardians of the galaxy we defeted Ronan and killed Ego and he was a god im sure we can deal with the colletor i'll help Gamora said fine Rocket grumbled i am groot Groot said ill set the ship to knowhere Drax said.

Where almost here Gamora said then walked over and sat with Peter he said hi mora dont call me that she said don't be so harsh i was just trying out cat names he said she's not a cat Drax said dumb alien and metaphors he mumbled. Were here Rocket said finally time to get that orb Gamora said with a look of anger on her face only Peter noticed. They arrived and his slave said wait here i will get him but they ignored her and shoved there way in Gamora stuck her knive to his throat and said where is it he said where is what playing dumb the orb she said pressing her knive deeper to his throat i don't know he said LIAR! she screamed ok that's enough Peter said pulling her off the collector i helped by giving him the device but i don't know where he is where who is Gamora yelled Thanos he said ugh she screamed punching him and running outside Peter said i'll get her you get what you can from this dirtbag Peter followed her are you alright he asked no im not alright Thanos now has the stone we have been trying so hard to stop him from getting and he's probably going to come here and kill all of you and i couldnt handle losing you but there's nothing i can do to stop him she said as she started crying. Come here he said hugging her it's gonna be ok we will stop him i promised to not let anyone hurt you again she said and they won't he reassured her let's go back to the others and see what they found out he said wiping away a tear from her face ok if were gonna stop him we need a plan she said as they walked back.

Hey guys what took you so long Rocket said we just needed to talk Peter said staring at Gamora she started blushing what did you find out Gamora finally said well after you left he said that Thanos himself didnt get the orb the Chitari stopped attacking S.H.E.I.L.D because we showed up and stopped them and Thanos thought Xandar was an easy job so he went to the collector for something to shut down there security system then sent some Chitari to retrive the orb but there not going to deliver it till tomorrow morning so we have a chance to get the stone before him Rocket said Gamora let out a sigh in relive we should find them and attack tonight Peter said there hiding out past the edge of knowhere Rocket said oh and the collector may have a few broken bones we should drop him off back at his palace Rocket said laughing Gamora mumbled something nearly inaudiable but it caught Peter's ears note to self talk to Gamora later about that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Starmora fanfiction chapter 6 _  
After dropping off the collector they traveled to the edge of knowhere and landed the milano about 8 feet away from there base and his plan was rather simple just go in with Drax and Rocket through the front door guns firing while Gamora went in through the back to take out the guards and get to the orb with Groot well just like always it went from simple to a near death situation everything was going great till Groot opened the door and activated the alarm they were instantly surrounded by the Chitari Gamora slashed her sword through two then through another while Groot extended his arm and knocked out ten of them and Drax was ripping through them like they were paper screaming you dare threatin my friends he shouted while Peter shot two down Rocket was going trigger happy killing anything that moved after one hour of fighting Gamora got the orb and they all left.

Back at the milano after the fight Gamora was washing up when Peter stepped into the doorway yes Gamora said i wanted to talk to you about something when your done he said ok give me just a minute when she was finshed she came out and saw a worried Peter sitting on her bed are you alright she asked you look worried well before we left for the mission when we were talking to Rocket you said if this doesnt work you were gonna turn yourself in to Thanos very quietly what did you mean by that he asked she looked embarassed about him hearing her say it well..i..um..i was gonna tell him to take me instead of hurting you i knew he would punish me but it would be worth it if you were safe Gamora you will never have to pick between him hurting us or him hurting you were family i would never make you pick he said softly yes but i made a promise and i intend on keeping it i just want to...she was cut off by Peter suddenly hugging her she felt like she would melt if she stayed like this for any longer so she backed away his arms still on her waist she just rested her head on his shoulder then she relized it was really late so she said goodnight and slowly walked to her room he got up and walked to his room he layed in bed waiting to fall asleep but he could not seem to fall asleep and when he did he had nightmare so instead he got up and checked on Gamora who was fast asleep so he went to sit in the pilot seat he sat there staring out at the stars until he heard footsteps he turned around and saw Gamora in her pajamas he said i thought you were asleep she said i was but i think someone was spying on me again she laughed quietly why are you awake she asked i couldnt sleep he said was it nightmares? she asked yes he said well you can come to my room if you want i sleep better by you maybe it might help you to she offered ok he said they walked back to her room good night mora good night Peter i guess thats not such a bad name after all she said. Time to leave Knowhere Drax said yep lets leave this horible planet Rocket said on to Berhert. 


	7. Chapter 7

Starmora fanfiction chapter 7 _  
After leaving Berhet Hey Gamora you know on terra there is this thing we do when people are a couple they go out and do something fun it's called a date would you like to go on a date with me Peter asked yes that sound's wonderful what are we gonna do go and kill something Gamora asked NO! Peter screamed relax Peter i was just kidding i know what you meant Gamora said we could go get dinner of go dancing Peter said i told you i don't dance well i could teach you Peter said maybe let just start with dinner how do you feel about going to terra for our first date Gamora said he took a deep breath in his whole body tensing up its ok if you don't want to Peter no its fine Peter said its just been awhile Peter are you sure Gamora said yes lets head out tonight he said ok Gamora said he pressed a few buttons and headed to his room.

Peter had a million thoughts running through his head i can't belive she said yes but also she wants to go to terra the place where my mom died i want to let her no how i feel about going but i dont want her to feel bad about wanting to go but he was shoved out of his thoughts by a soft knocking on his door he said come on in Gamora stepped in and shut the door behind her are you ok Peter you seem stressed? yeah im just thinking Peter said you seem to be scared about going to terra again Gamora said yes i just don't like earth very much my mom died there when i was barely 8 years old we don't have to go if you don't want to i want you to have fun and not be sad the entire time Gamora said you know what lets go to earth i can show you all my favorite places and teach you how to dance Peter said ok then were about 2 hours out why don't you get some rest Gamora said ok Peter said as he walked to his room.

2 hours later Were here Rocket said ok lets go said Peter holding Gamora close to his side where to first Gamora said how about we go to the park where i use to play as a kid Peter said they walked for a while until they arived tada! he said wow it looks amazing she said i want to show you something only terra and the collector have follow me he said they went to a pet store and he showed her a puppy its species can only live on terra or with a suit he said aww shes adorable a little bit down from here there is a flower shop we can go and look there if you want he said that sounds wonderful. When they arived Gamora walked over to a pink and orange flower this one is beautiful she said it truly is just like you Peter said she started blushing ill buy this one for you he said and a vase so you can keep it in the ship Peter said thank you she said he bought it and a vase with a pink ribbon they drove to a restaurant called la meatballs they went in and sat down the waitress came over and said what can i get yo.. but she stopped and stared at Gamora um..what would you like Traitor she mumbled i got to go Gamora left i got to go to bye Peter said are you ok yeah i just hate how everyone looks at me like im still just Thanos daughter the killer he made me i don't look at you like that he said what do you see when you look at me then she said almost in a pleading tone i see the wonderful woman that was the first to join hands with me when i almost died holding the stone and the woman who said we should bring the orb to the Nova prime knowing the risk of being captured the one who first told me to snap out of it when Ego had me in his trance the one who was willing to turn herself in to Thanos the devil himself just to protect us you are no longer just an assassin you are a hero don't let anyone tell you any different and we all care about you and i love you Gamora he said you never said you loved me Gamora said blushing he suddenly kissed her she felt like she was flying and she didn't pull back until her lungs were burning for air she took a deep breath then said i love you too babe. They walked back to the milano and Drax and Rocket were waiting there for them with groot. I am groot yes groot it was a good date Gamora and Peter said.


	8. Chapter 8

Starmora Fanfiction Chapter 1

Come on peter it's been a week Gamora said he nearly blew us up making that bomb and he keep's taking apart my ship Peter said. Come on Rocket my friend he's family he just...  
Rocket cut him off he's just an a hole who wont let me work i am groot Groot said fine i'll talk to him scowled Rocket. Hey Peter hey Rocket if you want me to build without using your ship we need to stop at Xander said Rocket fine said Peter we need more supplies anyways.

2 hours later The milano has landed Peter said i am groot Groot said as he ran out yes Rocket said time to get out Rocket went off to a part shop while Drax went to get supplies with Groot which left Gamora and Peter alone at the milano Gamora was in the common room resting i wonder if she would like some music he thought Peter put in awesome mix 1 and sat on the couch beside her she immditly noticed he was staring quit it she said is there something on me she said no there is nothing wrong with you it's just...did you know your beautiful he said she felt her cheeks turn dark green in embarassment he looked deeply into her eyes she turned her head away and to change the subject she said let's go watch a movie he just said ok. How about one of these she layed down 3 different movies, the wizard of oz,star wars the last jedi,a walk in the park,  
he said how about this one and pointed to a walk in the park they sat on the couch togather after awhile he slowly wrapped his arms around her neck instead of backing up she just layed her head on his shoulder cuddling closer. 15 minutes later they were both asleep when Rocket Drax and Groot arived wake up "love birds" Rocket said but there not birds metaphor you idiot Rocket grumbled. both Gamora and Peter woke up Peter unwraped his arm as Gamora lifted her head what have you been upto since i left Rocket said while making kisses noises laughing i am groot no groot we were just watching a movie and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Starmora fanfiction chapter 9 _  
Whats the mission Rocket shouted from under the ship i'm not sure said Drax it's written in code don't worry Thanos tought me how to crack all differnt types of codes Gamora said it say's: we need to deliver the orb from here to a safehouse we need you to protect it while we deliver it. Ok i think it's best to send three people to defend and one of us should go get supplies and another stay with the ship Peter said who agree's im in Rocket said as long as i get to shoot something i will go my friend's Drax said i agree Gamora said i am groot Groot said ill fight Drax said me to Rocket said and i will Peter said ill get supplies Gamora said i am groot Groot said lets head out said Drax.

When they landed Gamora got out first then Groot then the rest just followed Gamora went off to get supplies first she got snacks then she thought maybe i should get cleaning supplies i would probley be the only one cleaning though his ship is filthy ill pick up a few things then she got some cleaning supplies and then got fuel for the milano then went back. When she got back Groot seemed scared he was running around screaming I AM GROOT I AM GROOT I AM GROOT whats wrong Groot he pressed two buttons on the front of the milano and a message popped up Rocket gone...need help...were at...safe...we have to go find them Groot Gamora said i am groot Groot said.

3 Hours later Groot hurry up finsh untying them i can't hold them back forever i am groot let me help Peter said no your hurt Gamora said i am groot thank you groot Drax said ill help you he said as he broke through the door and stabbed his knives through one then another until they all were dead really i dont get to have any fun Rocket said thanks groot lets just go we got the orb lets get it to the safe house Denirian Dey will be waiting there for us Gamora said right after i take care of Peter thanks Mora he said. Here is the orb be careful those things are crazy Gamora said i will thank you again Denirian Dey said your welcome Drax said good bye Rocket said. 


End file.
